


Tales from Carlythia

by cilonix



Category: MIWL
Genre: M/M, basically just everyone from MIWL at sm point okay, mainly adding more characters, my bbies, tags will change as I go on, yes more abt this fandom that only I am in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilonix/pseuds/cilonix
Summary: A collection of stories from Carlythia and it's surroundings.1. Sleep (Triscar)2. ???





	Tales from Carlythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar likes company on cold nights. (No, not in that way.)

Oscar awoke in the middle of the night, for no particular reason. The ground was cold and hard, as it would be when you slept without a mattress or sheets, and faint moonlight was streaming through the leaves overhead. He never expected to sleep well while on the run, but this was just ridiculous. 

He sat up slowly, straightening out his spine as he stretched and glanced around, taking note of all his belongings to ensure they hadn't been stolen while he slept. Luckily, it seemed the camp was undisturbed, though the fire he had lit hours ago was mere coals now. 

After another thirty minutes of restlessness, he decided to pack up camp. No use in staying awake if I'm not moving.

So he gathered his things, body still stiff from sleeping rough, and continued on. There was little time to rest when you're on the run.

 

* * *

 

Oscar awoke in the middle of the night, for no particular reason. The air was cold against his skin, but the surface beneath him was soft, and moonlight was streaming in through the thin curtains of his room. For a moment, he'd forgotten he was safe, but then he'd turned his head towards the warm body next to him.

There he was, Tristan, in all his glory, drooling on a pillow and taking up all of _Oscar's_ blankets. 

Oscar shuffled closer to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping the blankets around the two of them. Tonight he wouldn't have to run. Tonight he could sleep, because for once in his life, he could simply stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) hello it's me the Worst


End file.
